


Show Me That You Love Me

by Runic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki, Lady Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki decides to spend his time going to work with Pepper, Tony begins to feel a little unloved. Loki takes it upon himself to prove Tony wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have realized that genderfluid Loki works so wonderfully in this pairing, and it just makes me really really happy. All the genderfluid Loki!

“JARVIS informs me that you are pouting.”

Tony grumbles and turns his face further into his pillow. “Not pouting,” he mumbles, his words barely distinguishable with the fabric in front of his mouth.

He hears Loki sigh and peeks over his arm to watch as she takes off her high heels. She is dressed in a pencil skirt and a tight blouse that emphasizes the size of her breasts. The whole outfit makes Loki look like walking sex. Tony’s cock twitches in interest, but for once he tries to resist his libido.

“Really?” Loki purrs, sitting on the bed next to him. “This looks like pouting to me.” Her long fingers reach out to gently massage Tony’s shoulder blade.

_Nooooooooo,_ Tony whines in his head, _I will resist your charms, you sexy, talented - oh my god why do your hands feel so good?_ He groans loudly and sees Loki smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t you have stuff to do for Pepper?”

Loki’s hand stops but doesn’t lift from his shoulder. “Ah, so that’s what this is about.” Tony finds himself flipped onto his back with Loki straddling his waist. “You are angry that I spend all day with Pepper.” For the past three months Loki had been going to work with Pepper every day disgusted in his female form as her new assistant. Tony just knows they are having hot office sex without him. That isn’t as bad as all the inside jokes they share that Tony has no way of getting in on. He tried spying on them at one point, but Loki had broken every single camera Tony had installed.

“You love Pepper more than me,” Tony mutters. He pulls his pillow out from under his head and tries to smother himself with it.

Loki yanks the pillow away from Tony and throws it across the room. She looks rather annoyed, but she hasn’t tried strangling him yet, so that’s good. “You are an idiot.” Tony remains silent, trying not to look Loki in the eye. Loki huffs when he refuses to answer her. “Yes, I am spending most of my days with Pepper, but it is nothing different than what I have done with you…or have you forgotten all the time we’ve spent working together in your lab?” Loki leans down to press her forehead against Tony’s. “You and Pepper had years together before I came along. I wanted to try and capture what you two had, to forge that bond with the two of you myself. You and I had such a connection in our work that I thought I could use the same method with Pepper. I love you, you idiot.”

Tony wants to continue to mope, but finds it impossible. He does remember all the good times he had with Loki in the lab, and there’s no way he could deny that to Pepper. “The least you could do is let me watch once,” he grumbles, puckering his lips to kiss Loki.

Loki hums thoughtfully as she kisses back. “Pepper keeps a strap on in one of her desk drawers. She used it to take me up against the window today.”

Tony moans at the mental image that invades his head, bucking his hips up to gain more contact with Loki’s body. “You are evil.”

“You enjoy it.” Tony feels the now familiar sensation of Loki’s magic, and the next thing he knows Loki is male again. He’s also wearing one of the Iron Man cheerleader outfits, and that brings up so many ideas Tony is pretty sure his brain short circuits for a moment. Those long boots cling to his legs, and the top stretches tight, revealing Loki’s muscles beneath. Loki rolls his hips against Tony’s, that evil smirk firmly in place. The only thing Loki has modified are the shorts, which are now nothing more than a thong that is all too easy to move to the side. “And you’ll enjoy this as well.”

“Yes, yes I will.”

Loki leans down to kiss Tony again, pulling his hands up and pinning them above Tony’s head. When Loki pulls back Tony finds his hands tied together. Loki licks his lips at the sight, sending a thrill through Tony. “Come on, babe,” Tony encourages, “show me that you love me.”

“So impatient,” Loki coos against Tony’s skin, kissing a line down his body until Loki reaches the top of Tony’s boxers. Tony lifts his hips up and Loki immediate yanks his boxers down, throwing them across the room. Loki leans back again, his eyes glued greedily to Tony hard cock. Tony moans loudly when Loki’s hand wraps around his cock, but when he realizes Loki is trying to guide him in, Tony tries to push back.

“I am not taking you dry, Loki,” he protests.

“Of course not.” Loki scoffs as if the very idea is laughable. He leans down to kiss Tony again before whispering in his ear. “I already prepared myself for you.”

Tony groans at the thought of Loki stretching himself, knowing that Loki wanted that image in his head. The moan stretches out as Loki sinks down onto Tony’s cock, surrounding him in the wonderful heat. Above him, Loki pauses for a moment, head thrown back, his hands clenched tightly in the sheets. Tony bucks his hips up, drawing a gasp from Loki.

“Impatient,” Loki repeats, but begins moving. It’s wonderful, Loki is so deliciously tight no matter how many times Tony or Pepper takes him. Loki picks up his pace, bouncing up and down, hands tangled in his own hair.

“Loki,” Tony moans. He isn’t going to last long, not buried deep inside Loki as he watches pleasure race across Loki’s face.

Loki gives a hum of acknowledgement as he wraps a hand around his cock, stroking it while he continues to move around Tony. That’s it, Tony can’t take anymore. He bucks up to meet Loki the next time he comes down, screaming Loki’s name as he comes inside his lover. Loki gives himself a few more strokes before spilling over Tony’s stomach and collapsing next to him.

“Sir, Miss Potts is on her way up,” JARVIS announces. “She seems…irritated.”

Loki smiles and Tony sighs heavily. “Well, at least she’ll be mad at you for once and not me.”

“Loki!” Pepper’s voice cuts through the room before Loki can respond. “I was in a board meeting!” A second later she walks into the bedroom and Tony sees just what the problem is. He has to try very hard to hold back a laugh. Pepper is dressed in one of the Iron Man cheerleader outfits as well (without the modified shorts, much to Tony’s disappointment). Tony knows she keeps a spare suit in her office, which,  since Pepper had to come home in this, can only mean Loki had that transform as well. He’s going to have to think of a really nice gift for Loki for finally getting Pepper in one.

Loki just purrs happily as he cuddles up to Tony, resting his chin against Tony’s shoulder so he can ogle Pepper. Never before has the phrase ‘the cat that got the canary’ applied so well to someone before. “Good evening, darling.”

Pepper takes a deep breath, her face going neutral. “On your stomach,” she orders.

Loki huffs a laugh but complies, stretching out on his stomach and presenting Pepper with his ass. “Keeping your outfit on then?” he purrs.

Pepper smirks and turns to Tony. “I’m going to need your help with this.”

Tony is only too happy when he sees Loki shiver in anticipation. “That sounds like fun.”


End file.
